


Wolverine But As A Giraffe

by Gays_From_Mars



Series: X-Men As Giraffes [1]
Category: X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: The Animated Series
Genre: Drawing, Fanart, Giraffes, I showed this to my mom and she looked ready to give me up for adoption, Painting, Wolverine but as a giraffe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:43:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24158320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gays_From_Mars/pseuds/Gays_From_Mars
Summary: Felt artsy while watching the original animated film and this terrible idea came up.I can't believe I'm actually posting this lmao
Series: X-Men As Giraffes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1752262
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Wolverine But As A Giraffe

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing more needs to be said.


End file.
